


Super Mondo Bros on Nintendo DS

by Actual_Bored_Weeb



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Gen, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Bored_Weeb/pseuds/Actual_Bored_Weeb
Summary: Mondo and his brother Taka have to defeat Nekomaru to save ChihiroI don't know why I wrote this, reallyAlso Nagito and Jotaro make an appearance
Kudos: 3





	Super Mondo Bros on Nintendo DS

**Author's Note:**

> Mondo committed several war crimes while Taka was in the bathroom for 5 minutes, now Monokuma wants to kill Mondo

Mondo, Taka and Chihiro left Taco Bell and saw Nagito flying on a Nintendo DS, after seconds they got hit with the DS. The Bros ascended to the whole new dimension of Super Mario, Jojo and Despair.

Nekomaru Nidai stole Chihiro so Mondo decided to go fight him, while Taka tried to do this in a peaceful way, yet there was no time so he just ran with Mondo.

Mondo noticed that Nekomaru was brain washed, so he just hitted him with butter making him no longer brain washed which somehow worked. After being awoken Nekomaru gave back Chihiro and then said "Well, my dick can't grow and shrink anymore so I degree Bloodborne on PC never ever."

Mondo didn't care, while Chihiro was traumatized by what Nekomaru said. Suddenly Taka finally caught up, he patted Mondo's shoulder to get his attention and pointed at the army of Monokumas that gets closer. Mondo then got a flashback how he committed several crimes against Monokuma, so he decided to run.

Nekomaru did not survive the Monokuma raid, while Mondo confronted an unknown person with a hat, which made it impossible to see who it is. He looked closer and noticed that the individual was...

"Yare yare."

*LE TO BE CONTINUED MUSIC*

**Author's Note:**

> Jotaro is just here for free dolphins


End file.
